Gone From the Past
by Fiddlerrose
Summary: Final Fantasy 7 and Chrono Cross Crossover, Cloud is ripped from His Homeland and thrown into an alternate time. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

In case You are wondering, This is a Final Fantasy 7 and Chrono Cross Crossover.  
I do not own any of these Characters, They Belong to Sqaure-Enix and such. 

Chapter 1: A Ripe in the Fates:

It was just a normal day for Cloud, two years after the Sephiroth Battle, He is still recovering.  
Tifa moved back home to Nibelheim, Aeris was gone, Barret was able to raise Marlene, Cid and Vincent went to thier homes as well.  
While Cloud wondered through the mess now called Neo-Midgar. In fact He hadn't heard from Yuffie for a while either.  
Red on the other hand went back to His home as well. Cloud was just about to walk in to the church, when some sort of ripple in the air occurred.  
Small at first, but then it amplified, as if something was trying to get through. Cloud readied His Ultima Blade, when He realized, He wasn't in Midgar anymore.  
He was in the strangest of villages..small, friendly atmosphere, He put His sword away when He noticed a boy, about 15 or 16, Blue hair, slient, and with His weapon drawn as well.  
"Easy Kid." He said with a cocky smile.  
"I mean no harm"  
The boy put His Swallow away when He realized no maliceness from Cloud, and yet a strange wind about Him. The boy could see that, like Himself, cloud was a Time Traveller, a chrono trigger.  
"He's silent, but He is well protective and gentle." Spoke a man from behind.  
Cloud turned to see an old man, with sad eyes looking at Him.  
"Serge is kind, but alas He cannot talk..this is due to an event that occurred some time ago"  
"Name's Cloud, and Where in the heck am I??" Cloud asked the Man.  
"My name is Radius, and You. my friend are in Arni Village...

Will update soon, Hope You liked it? Please read and Review  
"The Fiddler Ala'Stareos"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for the reviews.  
Chapter two: A Journey worth the Silence...

Radius told Cloud of the incidents that occurred in Serges life. Cloud learned much about the new world He was now in and why the torn portal probably opened in His world. "You must go see The Shaman of Marbule." Said Radius.  
Radius told Cloud that The Shaman knows of much of "distorted Dimensions" and that He would be of some help.  
"But warn You I must!" said Radius with a stern voice. "The people of Marbule detests all that is human, You must find a way into the second time distortion in order to find a means of transforming yourself into a demi-human"  
"What the heck is a demi-human?" asked Cloud. Radius explained the demi-humans and thier laws of nature, for hours the two sat and talked about different subjects.  
"Serge!" Radius called. Serge, who was standing near by came over to them.  
"Will You go and help this young man in His journey"  
Serge nodded to the old man and both Him and Cloud went to go look for the time gate. Serge realized, Cloud was much like Himself.  
Silent, observant and gentle-hearted. The two reached the gate, when suddenly, a gaint scorpion appeared before them.  
"Serge! look out!" called Cloud as the beast flung it's tail at Serge, the two drew thier blades in preparation to fight the thing.

As the battle raged on, Cloud knew Sege was no match for this type of battle, Cloud began to draw the strength He needed to perform Braver the first technique He learned from Zack. Serge then seen the scorpion readying its poison tail and He knew if He didn't act fast, Cloud would get hurt. Serge leaped in front of Cloud as the beast flung it's attack.  
"Serge! no!" but it was too late, the poison tail struck Serge down in one blow. Cloud knew then that this demon, this creature had to go down now! He readied His Ultima Blade and activated braver, the beast had no stength to continue any more.  
Cloud put the blade away and rushed to aid His falen friend, Serge had risked His own life to save Cloud, but why? Why would He do such, for a stranger that He barely even knows?  
"NO! Why would He do this!?" cried Cloud, enraged that the battle had taken an innocent's life. As Cloud thought deep within His mind,  
a strange glowing portal was beginning to resonate. Cloud hadn't noticed anything and they both were taken through the gate.  
Cloud sat there and then noticed a new voice talking to Him.  
"Oi Mates! What'appened to Me mate, Serge?! You darn Brute gangin' up on a poor lad as such,eh? I'll skin ya for that"  
The pirate-dressed lady dropped down and darn near took Cloud;s head off.  
"Listen, I had no dealance with His death." Said Cloud, blade drawn to defense. The girl stabbed and flung Her dagger around,  
as Cloud stood and defended Himself. The two hadn't yet noticed another girl sitting by Serge, healing Him of His injuries.  
Serge woke up in time to save His comrades from thier sqaubble.  
"Serge!" the two cried as Serge stood in between them. "Eh? alright mate as long as He is an ally of yer's He's to Me as well"  
"Name's Kid!""and I am Leah!" said the two ladies.  
"Name's Cloud, I'm somewhat new at this world..." Said Cloud, embarrassed that He had to go through that, Cloud explained why they have come to this time world and why Serge was down like that.

"Serge! Yer such a wuss! lettin' a big ol' thing like that take ya down! Oi you outa be ashamed of yerself"  
Kid scolded Serge. She then told of a story that which Serge, Her and other's went on an adventure to save the planet.  
Cloud remembered those words from Barret and His crew-"Save the planet" He then told His story, of how He and his friends did the same in His own time, How the group split up after the final battle and how He felt after it was all said and done.  
"So yer mates left ya there,eh? Heh then they aint too good'a mates"  
Cloud looked puzzeled when She said that.  
"Heh! Me and Sege visit each other all the time heck He comes over here more often than He stays in his own time, aint that right Serge"  
Serge nodded with a smile. The four of them sat up and talked for the whole night and sept the next day. Cloud knew then His adventure was just begginning to take place.  
On the other side of thedimension, fire blazed and thrusted around as an old eneny was starting to regain His full power.  
Sephiroth was going to hunt down Cloud, and finish Him for good.  
"Arrg! Cloud! you will fall by my blade when I return for the reunion in this new world and I will guide the planet as MY missile and You will beg me for forgiveness, or yet maybe for your life!" Flames shot around and lightning thrusted around as Sephiroth attempted even more to gain power over the Hell He was in.  
"One day Cloud, You will die"  
Sephiroth struck His blade out at the fires, held it to His backside and walked into the flames where he would recover even more. 


End file.
